A clutch of the above kind is described in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4 892 177 and that of the corresponding published French patent application No. FR 2 628 492A. In FIG. 1 of those specifications, the intermediate pressure plate 30 is provided with tenons 61 for engagement in mortices 62 formed in the crown 5 and defined by local, axial lugs 63. These lugs 63 are so dimensioned that they can lie in the apertures 64 that are formed in the skirt portion 6 of the cover plate.
That arrangement is viable, but it complicates the manufacture of the clutch, particularly because of the machining operations that are necessary on the tenons and mortices.